Kazama:Silver Flash
by Devin Warren
Summary: Discontinued: Sequel to Mizu no Naruto. Now as Naruto returns from his training trip he seems lost and a total different person. is there anyone that can bring him back from his lack of better term Self. M for Sexuality and gore.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Not much to say here only that the first part explains alittle of where I left off.

Chapter O1e

"_Tsunade-Shishou I have information I'd like to share." _

_Tsunade looked up from her desk. Standing there at the door was her new apprentice Harano Sakura. She looked a little nervous and kept looking back behind her at the closed door._

"_What's wrong Sakura?" Tsunade finally asked resting her elbows on the desk and resting her chin on the bridge she made with her fingers._

"_Sasuke-k… Sasuke is leaving the village tomorrow."_

_Tsunade slipped off her hands in shock. She quickly adjusted herself and stared strait in the eye of her apprentice. "And how do you know this?"_

"_He-he asked me to come with him." Sakura shifted uncomfortably. Pulling down her skirt then looking back at the door._

"_This is bad." Tsunade sat back in her chair and folded her hands underneath her nose. It was Quiet for just awhile before Tsunade sat strait and pressed a button on her desk. "Shizune I need you to draw me up some mission papers for me." Tsunade didn't wait for a response as she cut the link and turned back to Sakura. "I-I have a mission for you." She eyed the girl skeptically. "Do you think you can handle it Harano Sakura, apprentice to me the Fifth Hokage."_

"_H-hai!"_

_--------------------------------_

"So do you except his mission?" Jiraiya asked standing in front of her with his arms crossed.

She looked up after shaking her memory off. And, surprised, in general, at seeing her old team mate standing there.

"I certainly didn't expect to see you here," Tsubade called, greeting the pervert as she reranged stacks of paper on her desk for getting caught in a daze. She didn't like the mission and not many were aware of its existence... but Jiraiya was an unexpected guest... and, likely, the reasons the office was sealed up (so Jiraiya was sure that no one could listen in on their conversation). Especially since him and Naruto weren't expected back for another month.

"Well, he got tired of just roaming around the 'country side' and wanted to see if you would finally except his mission proposal." Jiraiya scratched his head, looking at the ceiling, while keeping one eye trained on the beauty before him.

"Oh." Tsunade replied. Well, that told her one thing she had been wondering and him asking for this mission couldn't come at a better time. "Well her mission ends in a couple of weeks but I can end it sooner."

"What?" Jiraiya asked now narrowing his eyes.

Tsunade waved her hands back in forth in front of her face now realizing her slip up. "Nothing, nothing, I approve the mission, I approve."

"Well good." Jiraiya said with a relieved sigh. "Because he already gathered four other nin and is heading that way."

"What!"

-------------------------------

Naruto looked at all of them, nodding his head in appreciation. When they were first genin, two of them weren't exactly the most disciplined of students -- Kiba was trying too hard to beat the shit out of Sasuke (which Naruto was actually pleased with, but had to stain himself from joining in on), including the ones he now regretted, and Neji... well, the less said about Neji, the better. He was just happy the arrogance seemed to be disappearing, Both, however, had matured nicely -- neither of them so disciplined as to become a jerk or a lunatic on the job (like Neji had been and Gai and Lee... probably still were) but disciplined enough that they would follow orders when given. Which he desperately hoped they would in this case.

"We are going to run into an old enemy of ours," Naruto began. "And they are so far beyond you that it would be suicide for you to get involved. But I need your help anyways would you help me even though it could be suicide."

Neji nodded, and moved to follow TenTen, Ino, and Sai who had already headed to where the information said the sound hideout was, but Kiba hesitated.

"I understand if you don't want to go Kiba-."

"It's not that. I want to." He had a blush cross his cheeks. "I've missed Sakura."

That through Naruto back a little bit. "What?"

"Well, I've liked her for quite some time now. Ever since after the chuunin exams; and we had been friends before the academy too."

Naruto, not wanting to here more, scratched his head. "So you're willing to come?"

Kiba nodded then jumped after the other three.

Naruto smiled as he adjusted the black cloak he was wearing over his sleeveless turtle neck black armor and black baggy pants. The bottom of the cloaks blue flames covered the black combat boots that adorned his feet. He glared in the direction of the Sound base and grimaced. "I'm coming."

------------------------------

The Naruto group arrived in front of sound with a blast. The attack had made a bang but it didn't matter as the group entered the catacomb like structure only to run into a cross road. Naruto sat there staring at the crossroad.

"Well let's go."

Naruto turned to see that the group was already split up and by a certain path. Sai and Ino were to the far left, Kiba and Neji were center, and TenTen and him were to the right.

He smiled at Sai. "Your right let's go."

------------------------------

"This is bad." TenTen had said as her and Naruto stood in front of another fork in the road. "Kami, this is so ughhh, frustraiting."

"Well, allow me to save you from that particular life decision,'" a voice growled suddenly.

TenTen turned slowly to face who ever had snuck up on her and Naruto. "Who are you?"

"It is no concern you, but since my master had always told me that I should always let a person know the name of the person who would kill them." the disembodied voice answered. "My name is Karin." The women stepped out pushing her black frames that held lenses up the bridge of her nose.

"I am not against you," TenTen said fully facing the girl named Karin. "We are here to help get some one back."

"We? Little girl it seems you think you have help. Your friend ran before I even came out. Probably ran he sensed me and knew he couldn't handle me." her mother snapped.

TenTen was in a major dilemma. She knew an attack was coming, but not from where or how. "I don't want a conflict."

"To bad," came the threatening reply.

TenTen was almost in a panic. She could see the Sound Nin -- about a dozen of them, appearing both in front of her and to either side. It might be possible to retreat backwards, but she suspected that would only send her deeper into the trap they had stumbled upon. She saw the flare of chakra belonging to a Kaiton attack from one of the male Sound members in front of TenTen as a fist was being driven towards her heart. The fear for her life...

Red flickers of chakra flared behind Karin as the flicker moved with a speed even she had never managed before. TenTen managed to back away a step, seeing that flicker was moving. She felt the blow strike her shoulder, never seeing where the attack was coming from, and felt the bones in her shoulder shatter. She was knocked back and knocked to the ground, but she was able to make the damage not so harmful.

Her attacker didn't fair as well. A hand clamped around the unknown Sound's wrist, squeezing hard enough to grind the bones underneath into a powder, and the man was dragged closer to the enraged Naruto.

"You have threatened my teammate," a curiously throaty voice snarled out from her. "This cannot... _will _not be forgiven. All of you will die for this... starting with you."

-------------------------------------

"What the hell is that?" Ino asked, pointing to a pillar of red rising to the sky. She was leading Sai towards the building that had seemed like a good place to look for prisoners and such, but the sudden lighting change startled her enough to turn around and see the unusual sight.

Sai blinked. "I... I think I know, although the only person who I thought could do it currently had control of that power, and was with TenTen at the moment heading right not to the Center," he said slowly. "Naruto-dono would occasionally flare his red chakra like that as an emergency signal when in combat, a signal calling the rest of the team to him."

"We should help them then!" Ino said getting ready to run in that direction before she felt Sai grab her wrist and pull her back. Avoiding a giant blade.

"You should worry about yourself." A teen with silver hair and teeth sharper then a sharks.

----------------------------

The Sound male who had attempted to attack TenTen felt his spine shatter into millions of pieces, his ribcage crumble, and his internal organs collapse into jelly with a single blow from Naruto's fist. Fortunately, he didn't even live through it past the first split second, or else the pain of having the rest of the bones in his body turned into a coarse powder as he was launched in the air to slam through a building almost a kilometer away would have been even worse. She stood defiantly in front of the rest of Karin's faction, prepared to treat them all in a similar manner.

But Karin laughed. "Oh, my. So, it seems you are quite the little powerhouse, aren't you? Stay out of this, boy, this is girl business."

"You have tried to harm my teammate," Naruto growled, his teeth sharpening into fangs. "Your death is now my business."

"Bah," the older teen snorted. "Leaves are more trouble then they're worth. But I'll even let you take your life and leave, if you simply _must_ protect it. But that's the only offer which will allow you to get out of here alive. I suggest you take it."

"Your death is now my business," Naruto snapped again. "So--"

"So nothing," Karin shot back, gesturing to her nin. "I'm sure you know what I mean when I say, you are no match. I am Karin of the new Sound four, Guardian of the South gate, and you will DIE." Karin snorted in disgust. "Fine. You had your chance. Attack!"

Before most of them could move Kunai's embedded into three of their chests before those three fell dead.

"Oh, so the girl can fight," the Karin snorted, then paused as if reconsidering. "Oh, a weapons mistress, _real_ threat there."

"You should view it as a threat," TenTen snarled. "You lack knowledge, bitch, and it'll prove your destruction if you continue to challenge us."

"Oh? Then perhaps I should fight you to guage this 'threat,' Karin laughed, amused. "All of Grass trembled instead of challenging the power of myself and a handful of the main line of the Sound. Do you really think you are more powerful then us?"

"Do you not no who you are dealing with." TenTen pointed at Naruto "This is Ka-."

"I'm so scared. If you're going to kill me, do it already -- I'm getting bored."

It was apparent the stand-off had turned into a game of 'make the other side flinch,' as each was trying to taunt the other into attacking first. Naruto glared with deep red eyes "Well... I guess we're ready by now, so okay. Attack!"

A hand rose out of the shadows, grabbed one of the Sound by the hair, and pulled them back as a kunai was thrust forward hard. A kage bushin had started things out by making the first kill.

The speed with which the bushin's attack decimated their opponents startled even them.

Karin couldn't react until she saw one of her remaining Sound Nin being dragged under the ground. Another of her Nin was being caught by what she could now see was an animal of some kind, so she struck out and freed her subordinate, only to nearly be caught by two other bushins herself. She pounded them away with expert application of the sound waves before deciding enough was enough.

"What is this, whack-a-mole?" she groused. "All right, that's it -- retreat and regroup... and then let's show these upstarts what the Sound is really like."

The Sound turned to join her... but everyone froze as they turned to look at her. Or rather, to look behind her. It was then that Karin sensed it. And as it got closer, she started to realize that perhaps she should turn to see it with her real eyes, as she hadn't felt a chakra like that ever and chakra wasn't human.

She couldn't be entirely certain it was human, either. The chakra was too blinding to see anything else, and it was in the shape a nine-tailed fox. (The other Narutos were just bushins so the chakra signature felt different.)

TenTen moved to restrain the remaining Sound that were likely to interfere. Naruto delivered his rasengan precisely, sending Karin sailing where he reappeared where she was coming. Naruto himself had, seemingly without any seals or words to help perform the necessary technique (although, in truth, he probably had... just too fast for anyone to see it), created a shadow clone and started an odango rasengan... in which was tossed several kunai. Normally, someone or something being hit by a rasengan would only feel the effect of a tornado making a direct touchdown on their person. Painful, yes, but survivable in some cases. The maelstrom in front of her, however, was like a hundred meatgrinders all ready to grind the same piece of meat. That... was considerably less survivable.

She must have instinctively raised her arms to ward off the attack, since she certainly didn't remember doing it herself, but now... now she couldn't get them down. And it was taking her far longer to hit that maelstrom then she thought... in fact, now that she looked, she wasn't on target to hit it. Naruto's arms were raising themselves, as well, taking the powerful attack with them. She couldn't move to brace herself as she fell, however, and wound up skidding to the ground at his feet.

"So your Kazama Naruto? Sasuke-Sama me a lot about you. However you don't look like much to me."

Karin looked back to see what was going and gasped.

"I am Uyuhe Kagato, Leader of the Sound four, guardian of the North gate, and the person that will end your life."

Naruto dropped the Rasengan and fully turned to Kagato. "I am Kazama Naruto, Son of the Yondaime, Guardian to the gate of Kyubi, and I will send you to who ever created you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long but I had my brain swarmed with my other idea for this last week. So I had to write it on paper. Nineteen chapters on that bitch so far, which is an amazement in itself. Well here's chapter two enjoy.

Chapter T2o

-

_2 years... 7 months... and 28 days..._

The pink haired kunoichi mused within her own mind. She would have had it down to the second, if she knew the exact time that she and Sasuke had left. She shifted her head, not bothering to lift it from her pillow yet, to look at the clock on her bedside table. It was 5:59... She had spent yet another night without sleep. The girl let out a heavy sigh as she lifted herself up from her bed, her hand switching her alarm off just as it hit 6:00. Noiselessly she rose from her bed, setting her feet down onto the cold wood floor; she stood starring at the floor in thought.

Staying in the 'Kage's' tower was alright she guessed. It kept her away from all the other Nins though. Which was a good thing and a bad thing. Most of the missing Nin's that had joined Sound were men, and perverts at that so yes she could guess why Sasuke-Kun and Orochimaru wouldn't want her to go out into the village alone. But still she was a social person and being cooped up in a tower all day is not something she was enjoying.

Sakura walked up to the window that was in view of the front gate where the catacombs lied. The sun had set leaving the night sky as well as the bright stars. She had been thinking about a certain leaf-nin and how she felt about him and her sound-nin she was only supposed to be observing. Thinking about her mentor's words throughout the morning, she realized the best course of action would be to finish her mission and go back home with Sasuke. But, certain occurrences made the situation difficult and awkward. Reaching her hand out to rest on the window ceil she watched the catacombs where Sasuke would train with Orochimaru. There was no light from the inside as far as she could tell.

The mission was supposed to be simple. She was supposed to keep an eye on Sasuke and Orochimaru and make sure to tell everything that was happening in sound.

He wasn't supposed to propose to her.

She didn't know what to do now. It had taken her all her courage to come to sound with him when she wasn't so sure how she felt in the first place. Knowing that it would be a mistake if she left now, she decided to wait for the mission to end to answer him. She knew the council saw his clan as to much of an importance and would welcome him back with opened arms. So that was no problem there. She was afraid of the look her blonde team mate would give her about the new.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when a beam of Red chakra burst out from the roof of the catacombs. She watched in awe trying to remember where she had felt this chakra before. Again she was shaken out of her thoughts when the door to her room burst open.

"Kuku, kuku ku, it seems that we have a visitor that's looking for you. Let's not keep him waiting."

-

Naruto stretched his muscles, proud to find that the gravity seal wasn't a problem anymore. He wasn't capable of fighting at his maximum capability but he was still superior to most Jounin in speed.

His thoughts were snapped back to the present as he caught a glint of steel in his peripheral vision, several glints at that, coming from both directions. Naruto immediately molded chakra into his legs and jumped straight up, the shuriken clanging uselessly underneath him. His eyes searched the edges of the forest clearing he was in; hoping to find some sign of his opponent, but it was all in vain. Landing on the ground, he sighed since he would've jumped into the path of the trap if he hadn't stopped. "That was close." He was broken from his musings as he turned to catch three shuriken in his hand. Quickly flipping to the side he threw the shuriken back in the direction where they came from jumping back to avoid another set. He twisted his body so that he was hanging upside-down in the air. In a blur he pulled eight of his own projectiles, kunai.

The world seemed to slow down for the young ninja. All of a sudden the shurikens, moving fast enough to blur, slowed to a mere crawl. He counted the shurikens coming in a split second... nine. He didn't have time to grab an extra kunai, so he did the first thing he could think of, something that he had seen Itachi do when they were on a mission.

In an instant all eight kunai were flying through the air, whistling towards their targets. Seven of the shurikens were caught by kunai, the tip penetrating through the holes in the middle. He heard seven thuds of steel sinking into wall, and simultaneously a small, resounding clang as his last kunai hit the 8th shuriken, throwing it off course and crashing into its neighbor in such an angle that it bounced back in almost the exact direction it had come from.

The boy landed with a soft crunch on the soft grass of the clearing, immediately kicking off the ground and up onto the ceiling. Again he flipped, tucking himself as he spun through the air until his feet were parallel to the surface of the wall he was aiming for. He uncurled himself and focused his chakra into his feet once more as he landed, crouching sideways on the wall. His eyes darted around, trying to find the source of the shurikens. Through the corner of his eye he caught a small glimpse of green.

Using his legs as something of a spring, Naruto again molded chakra into his feet, though this time repelling instead of attracting. This, combined with the spring motion from his legs, proved to be too much for the poor wall. Splinters and chunks of cement scattered all over the place with the force of impact, the wall actually bending and springing back like a springboard.

Naruto had barely calculated correctly, he flew through a hallway towards his target, a huge grin on his face.

"Kagato!" he yelled as he forced chakra into his wound fist, "GOTCHA!"

The blonde ninja's fist crashed into the side of Kagato's face, sending him flying back a few feet into a wall, splintering and shattering it. The leader of the sound four had burst into smoke, pieces of shattered wood in his place. He felt a fist pound into his back... he grinned as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The real Kagato's eyes opened wide, _"When did he...?"_ his thought began, but was quickly cut off as he felt a hard pressure on the side of his face. This time it was the _real_ him that was sent into a wall, head first. The cement splintered and shattered, it was too close range, all he had time to do was push out chakra to soften the impact... but even then a dull pain was sent coursing through his body as he went _through_ the wall... bouncing on the village ground that was outside, skidding a few feet before finally pushing his hand on the ground and flipping to his feet., throwing yet another shuriken at the boy.

Naruto grinned as the Shuriken hit his chest square... he disappeared in another puff of smoke.

_"Dammit! How many did he create!"_ he wondered.

The leader of the Sound Four heard the whooshing chakra before the yells.

"RASENGAN!" he heard the voice echo. There were two of them, and they were close... too close...

_"When did he get that close? Or was he already there to begin with?" _thought the Sound Nin as he instantly prepared two of his own green blades... thrusting his arms outward to block both of the Rasengans... both attacks cancelled each other out, "Too--"

The man was cut off; however, as he felt swirling energy collide with his back... sending him flying into a tree... and this time he was so surprised that he didn't even have enough time to raise a proper defense.

"RASENGAN!" the boy yelled before he was sent crashing through two more trees, skidding to a halt, flat on his stomach. Kagato was about to get up before he stopped at the yell of an attack.

"Kanashibari no jutsu!"

_That's an ANBU technique!_ TenTen thought to herself in shock as she knocked out Karin and ran to watch Naruto's fight. _What kind of guy is this?_

Kagato was frozen. Kagato recognized this technique -- it was, indeed, an ANBU technique, shared by just about every ninja village's ANBU, designed to temporarily paralyze anyone of any power level, so as to bring them in for questioning. It wasn't perfect, given how easy it was to defend against... but he hadn't expected such a stupid kid to be able to produce it. He would be able to move again in a second or two, but before he could he knew any half-decent ninja would make a move.

"I could finish you right now," Naruto said. "But I don't want to just finish you. I want to humiliate you, to put it in your head that there are stronger people out there then you."

Kagato felt himself released from the paralysis technique, and staggered back. Realizing what the boy had said, he grinned. _Oh, boy -- not only is this kid an arrogant prick from a has-been-village like Konoha, he's an idiot as well. Any reasonably intelligent person would have killed me right there... but I guess I don't have to worry about him being 'reasonably intelligent,' then._

"My turn. Doton! Doryuu taiga!"

The ground underneath Naruto turned into mud, and started flowing like a river, trying to knock him off balance... but Naruto remained standing. With a grin, he said, "Is that it? This is easier then standing on a river!"

Kagato's eyes narrowed. "Boy, you-- oof!" Before he could see what happened, a leg was in his gut, kicking him away like he was nothing. A second followed up, cracking his ribs in the process... and a third came pretty close to collapsing a lung. By then, he couldn't defend himself, so the shot to the jaw was enough to knock him out.

"That was easy." Naruto said giving TenTen a thumbs up who in turn gave him a smile.

"I'm so happy to here that Naruto-Kun. I would've been so Disap-Pointed." Kagato's body burst into flames causing a scream to burst from his mouth. "If he was any trouble for you."

"Orochi-Teme, you saved me the trouble of having to find you." Naruto fully turned to face the man who had a wicked smile. "Still ugly as ever."

A smirk was all Naruto got as a response.

A huge snake burst from the earth several yards away as it was summoned. Orochimaru's summoning ability hadn't evidently gotten any worse over the years. That was a lighting fast summoning if Naruto ever saw one. Naruto froze in horror as he saw what was wrapped tightly in the snake's long tongue.

Sakura was struggling helplessly in its grip, her arms pinned to her side. Orochimaru laughed even more. "I see that you're realizing the situation in which you have placed yourself, Naruto-kun," said Orochimaru. "See what you have done? You have jeopardized the life of this lovely little girl. This traitor. And for what? You thought you could just take on Orochimaru of the Sannin! You foolish, _stupid_ brat!"

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto. "Put her down right now, Orochimaru!"

"Or what?" asked Orochimaru. He raised his hand a little, and the tongue trapping Sakura tightened as she gasped. "I'll crush her. You know it's not beyond my ability or rational. A traitor should die." He looked at Sakura who had her eyes wide. "Oh you didn't think I knew you were a traitor. Please that last look you gave the Kyubi brat before we left was a dead give away."

Naruto grunted which grabbed the Sannin's attention.

"Don't worry Naruto-Kun, they both know about the Kyubi being sealed in you. You should have seen the look of horror on the girl's face when she found out."

Sakura looked away from Naruto in shame.

"But, that's okay. She's played her role nicely in getting you here."

"I will not be used as a tool to fight against Naruto-kun!" screamed Sakura with rage. She burst from the tongue of the snake by expanding her chakra in a bubble around her, using her strength taught to her by the Hokage.

She dropped to the ground and landed on her feet as the snake hissed angrily at having its tongue torn apart. Orochimaru looked taken aback by the outburst of strength from just a girl. "You… are strong," he said after a moment's pause. "I only know one female to have accomplished strength like that."

"Hokage Tsunade-Sama was my sensei before I left," said Sakura with her best glare she could muster. "I believe she is the woman to which you refer."

"I see," said Orochimaru. "You've been keeping this from the both of us."

"Naruto," she said quickly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-

"I need you to stay out of this battle," he said seriously. "You weren't meant to be here for this. I don't want anything happening to you."

Naruto turned around and faced Orochimaru squarely. "Your ass is grass," he said to him. "Kabuto can fight too. It's no matter you'll need all the help you can get."

"Kuku, kuku ku… Such confidence. I hope you have a good show for me, Naruto-kun. Don't disappoint me, after all these words we have exchanged."

Orochimaru disappeared before Naruto knew what was happening, and he reappeared right in front of Naruto, his kunai drawn. He jabbed with the weapon, but Naruto back flipped out of the way and jumped back with his own kunai.

The metal clashed on metal as sparks flew from their synchronized attack. They pressed into each other for a few seconds before Orochimaru was forced to retreat backwards. A stream of ink blasted right past him. Had he been a second slower in leaving Naruto, Sai's ink would've had him.

He threw his kunai at Sai, which was effortlessly repelled by the ink Scythe. Kabuto landed next to Sai and slashed several times toward him with his open hands. The scythe was brought up for each block, but it was cut apart by Kabuto's karate chops.

"You're using medical ninjutsu for combat?" asked Sai as he stepped backwards a few steps with Kabuto's advances. "Chakra scalpel?"

"You're observant," said Kabuto. "Your ink is a good defense and weapon, but my Chakra enhanced attacks can slice through it as easy as a scalpel cuts flesh."

Naruto followed Orochimaru into the air with a kunai in each hand. "Don't you run away from me!" he yelled. He threw a kunai at the Sannin, which was blocked with ease. Naruto met him in mid air and parried a kunai from Orochimaru with his remaining free one.

"Rasengan!" he yelled. The blue, swirling energy hit Orochimaru squarely in the stomach, and the man was thrown in a swirling heap to the ground, where he exploded into a puff of smoke.

"A Bushin!" stated Naruto. Orochimaru fell from above with his katana drawn. He sliced vertically at the blonde boy, and the sword cut a long gash in Naruto's stomach as Orochimaru landed.

"You fell for a basic Bushin?" asked Orochimaru. "Please tell me you can offer more."

Naruto smiled as he also exploded into a plume of smoke. Orochimaru saw only too late Naruto's plan, as the boy jumped from the trees above. "Eat this, Orochimaru!" he slammed both of his fists over the man's head, sending him into the ground like rocket.

"Underneath the underneath," said Naruto as he landed, clenching his fist victoriously in front of him. "A lesson learned from my former sensei. Get serious Orochimaru."

Orochimaru stood up strait and began laughing. "Your sensei was wise. Kakashi, no? Or was that Jiraiya? Well, you're right. It is time to get serious." Orochimaru disappeared, the tell tale signs of the use of his speed. Naruto's eyes followed him effortlessly.

The snake-Sannin threw a kunai at Naruto's head as he dashed sideways, which Naruto dodged by turning his head to the side a little. Simultaneously, Orochimaru switched directions fast enough to give anyone whiplash. Naruto's eyes didn't follow him after that. "Shit, I lost him."

Something smacked into the small of his back hard, sending him forward to his knees in pain. Orochimaru had placed his elbow conveniently in a strong attack. As he recovered, Naruto was hit again by Orochimaru from above, causing him to hit the ground with concussive force.

He stared up at a kunai that Orochimaru was in the process of stabbing him with. It almost hit, but he twisted to the side in a split second and curled his body into a brilliant spinning kick move that tripped Orochimaru while simultaneously kicking the dagger out of his hand.

He whipped himself to his feet while Orochimaru did the same. They faced each other grimly. Each had a small spot of blood on the corner of their mouths. "Your taijutsu has improved," said Orochimaru.

"And you're still ugly," retorted Naruto with a laugh. "I've been training too long to only be equal with you Orochimaru. I'm going to prove that that training has made me powerful enough to take you down by myself."

Orochimaru laughed again. Naruto couldn't possibly hate that laugh more he thought. But he hated it more and more every time he heard it. "You? Equal or greater to me? My dear boy, you haven't a chance."

"Want me to prove it, teme."

"Why yes I do Naruto-Kun."

"Let's go then, Orochimaru," said Naruto in a growl. At that several snakes burst from the ground and were heading for Naruto.

"I'm afraid Orochimaru won't be going anywhere other than the afterlife," said a cold voice in the wind. It was like the voice was everywhere around him.

"Banishment No Jutsu!" said the same voice tonelessly. Suddenly, the snakes disintegrated into thin air, fading into nothingness.

"That voice is unmistakable," said Naruto, looking around frantically. "Sasuke."

Orochimaru was looking around. "Sasuke-Kun, have you come to have some fun?"

They felt a gust of wind surround them. Kabuto and Sai had stopped fighting as well. The wind was cold and chilling to the bone. Naruto looked over at Orochimaru just as Sasuke materialized behind the Sannin.

"Hello, Orochimaru," said Sasuke. Orochimaru's eyes widened in terrible realization that he was dead. Without moving, Sasuke somehow managed to make Orochimaru's body separate into four pieces, sliced cleanly into segments with invisible speed and ability. The blood spray didn't faze him in the least. "That was fun."

Sasuke's eyes met Naruto with his emotionless face.

"Greetings, Dobe,"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait. I am going on leave tomorrow and have been try to make plans. But I will be working on chapter four while I am down there so don't fret my friends!

-

Chapter Th3ee

-

Jutsu's exploded all over the Sound Village. Naruto and Sasuke leapt alongside each other, swinging at each other. Both easily jerking this way; and that, avoiding each of the other's sword swipes, until Sasuke finally kicked Naruto away. Naruto flew straight through the wall of a multi story building, dropping rubble everywhere. Picking himself up, Naruto watched as Sasuke swept into the opening his body had created, charging towards the blonde. Naruto lashed out with his sword, forcing Sasuke back for a second before the Uchiha ninja struck out with a another swipe. Naruto jumped back, and Sasuke chased him through the 6th floor of the building. The two jumped at each other, sparks of light flying everywhere as swords collided. The Jinchuriki ducked out of the way when Sasuke appeared behind him finger up towards his lips and deep breath in his chest. Naruto escaped the room, as the place burst into flames. Charging towards each other, the two locked blades with such intensity the ground around them split from their feet digging into them.

"You've grown stronger, Dobe." Sasuke blandly noted.

"Yeah… just think I haven't even released the gravity seals either, bastard!" Naruto growled as he shoved Sasuke with enough force to knock him through the wall, back into the outside. Naruto pursued.

Landing on the roof of the building opposite of the one he exited, Naruto looked around, until he heard a yell of **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu**. Turning behind him he watched a giant ball of flames the size of a small building began to fall towards him. Jumping away, the ball crushed the building below it. On the littered streets, Sasuke met Naruto again, swinging their weapons at each other. Naruto blocked each successive swipe before jumping up, falling to the ground on top of Sasuke's disappearing form with a downward slash that gashed the now empty ground. Naruto looked up onto another roof Sasuke had escaped too, before seeing the entire face of the building exploding with the rubble crashing downward on him. Naruto leapt away once more, this time the Uchiha ninja pursuing. Slashing at each other, the two fell towards the solid ground again. Sasuke kicked Naruto off him, and watched him descend into the darkness, above him.

"Every time I see you, you seem to change." Sasuke noted while cutting a large section of rock he passed by, and kicked it upwards to smash into the blonde. All it did was get cleaved into two again as Naruto flung himself downward at the Uchiha. Meeting again at a crossed blade, Sasuke mused.

"You still haven't understood, that you should fear the name Uchiha though…" Sasuke threw the Kyubi container off, leaving Naruto to spin downward wildly before using chakra and his feet and slam into the side of the crevice and stay there. Above him, Sasuke stared. Naruto bared his teeth at him.

"Lie down and die…"

At that command, it seemed the entire sheer face of one side of the crevice began to crumble to pieces, dropping large portions of stone toward Naruto. Sasuke merely turned around and burned a path through the falling debris, disappearing inside the dust.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, and charged head first into the falling mass. Slashing the stones apart with Heijintsuin, the Uzumaki continued upwards, until one stone disintegrated into ash, Sasuke just behind it, dropping straight at him. They met their weapons together, and together they dropped onto a larger platform of rubble that was heading for the bottom. They circled each other for a moment before the stone split, forcing them to jump somewhere else. Jumping amidst the falling stones, Naruto and Sasuke collided into each other, bouncing from one stone to another. Eventually landing on two boulders opposite of each other, Naruto and Sasuke struck at each other again and again, dancing and sparking.

A giant boulder came between them, though. As soon as Sasuke glared it away into burning cinders, he found his quarry gone. He knew why though.

Escaping from the collapsing gap in the earth,

Naruto landed calmly spinning Heijintsuin around before shoving it into the ground. "I guess you leave me no choice." Naruto quickly made a seal and blue and purple seals began to cover his body.

"Like your seals are going to help you Dobe."

"I made an alteration to my training when I was gone. Instead of adding a gravity seal every six months I made it every two weeks." The seals vanish and Sasuke had to step back as a gash burst open in his arm and the Naruto he was looking at a moment ago faded away. "That means I'm at level 99, Teme." Naruto whispered in his ear.

Sasuke didn't have time to respond as his whole body was thrown to the side and sent crashing into a building only to stop from a kick that sent him into the ground. He gasped for air not able to hold his emotionless state as his body felt like it was in pain all over. He looked up glaring at Naruto as a black tattoo crept over his body before his skin turned gray and demon wings burst from his back.

"It seems you made me-oof."

"It's not like it's going to help." Again Sasuke was thrown to the side effortlessly and again met face to ground. "Teme, what did my fist ever do to you? There's no reason for your face to beat up my hand."

Sasuke growled as he pushed off the ground bring his black sword back out and charging Naruto.

"Let me show you some new tricks I learned from Heijintsuin. **Boutasai**." a beam of blue light shot out of Naruto's blade catching Sasuke's left arm in it. "**Daibakuha" **the light erupted and when the dust cleared there stood Sasuke. His arm bloodied and limp at his side.

Sasuke glared at his old team mate. "Worthless, Just like him."

"What?" Naruto sheathed Heijintsuin and watched as the Uchiha had a wicked smile across his face.

"I said your worthless just like Itachi." Sasuke watched in mild satisfaction as Naruto's eyes flashed red. "He wasn't the one that killed our clan. It was another and Itachi went after him knowing he wouldn't be able to kill him. So to correct his failure he told me to build hate for him. Knowing that if he wasn't dead I'd come to kill him and if he was dead I'd want to kill the man that took my revenge from me."

Naruto listened carefully watching the Uchiha for any sudden movements. He watched the demon wings flap wildly as if they were spazing out. Then the Uchiha stopped moving in general.

"He was weak. Just like you. Going into a battle he thought he couldn't win at the beginning. What a coward. The leader of Akatsuki should have killed him. What. A. Waist. Of. Space."

Red chakra burst from Naruto's body like a maelstrom causing Sasuke to step back and Sakura to cover her eyes and Sai and Kabuto to fall over from their battle.

"**Take that back.**"

Sasuke smirked. "No, what does a worthless guy like you have a right to tell me. A GREAT UCHIHA! WHAT TO DO!"

"**TAKE IT BACK, TEME.**" Three tails burst from Naruto's back as his features darkened. He glared tightening his fist to try and stay in control.

"NO!"

"**THEN I'LL FORCE YOU TOO!**"

"Try dobe." From there he launched himself into the air. Naruto quickly followed, a forth tail bursting off of him as he shot forward.

"**I'M NOT LETTING YOU TALK ABOUT MY PRECIOUS PEOPLE THAT WAY, TEME!**"

Soon enough, Sasuke awaited Naruto, whose red chakra consumed his body like a second shell, bleeding off ears and four tails behind him. Unsheathing his sword his sword, Naruto pointed the Heijintsuin at Sasuke.

Unexpectedly, the blue blade shot out like a tendril, catching Sasuke in surprise as his ear was ripped off, bathing his vision in red. Naruto pulled down his sword, forcing Sasuke into point blank range. Flipping their positions, Naruto on top now, Sasuke could only watch, and as red swirled inside the fox's other hand with a feral scream.

"Oodoma RASENGAN!"

Sasuke brought his arms up to defend, but two giant swirling ball of burning red energy drilled into his body. The two bodies fell to the ground with a gigantic explosion, kicking up dirt and rubble into the sky for miles.

The smoke cleared showing two opponents facing each other. One not faring as well as the other.

Sasuke's Sharingan-eyes shifted uncomfortably as a low growl erupted from his opponents chest.

She had been watching them battle for no more than thirty minutes now… and already she could not condemn any amount of effort to moving her suddenly paralyzed body to listen to her silent pleas and demands to move.

A silent anxiety washed over her… blood red chakra mutated around Naruto's body casting the figure of a four tailed fox about it … he had lost all consciousness and control over his body and mind. He was letting the Kyuubi take over.

Images of his face flashed through her mind, his smiling face of how he was before her and Sasuke left those three years that they were a part, his matured and calmed face when they had met up again just moments ago… all she could think was… _'This isn't Naruto…'_

Barely hearing Kabuto's snide words referring to his master's 'pet' and her friend, "Rather than a ninja fight, shouldn't this be called a fight between fellow monsters?"

She clenched her tightening chest. It hurt too much to see Naruto this way. She knew he was a mere vessel much like Gaara, and Bank, she knew this well… but seeing it… only made the situation more real. Seeing the Kyuubi take over his body and his will… it made her feel sick.

'_Naruto…'_ her grasp tightened about her chest, _'Naruto isn't a monster…'_

"RARWRRR!" A horrible high pitched groan, on the verge of a growled yell was hissed out. Naruto arched his head back as if to show his dominance in the battle.

"Look at him." Kabuto smirked. He wasn't standing too close in front of her, but he was still close enough for Sakura to hear his bitter remarks. "Did he want it to be like this with him and Sasuke?" he snorted.

Her jaded eyes grew wide. Sasuke… she was so concentrated on Naruto she had quite literally forgotten Sasuke ever existed, she had forgotten the reason why Naruto had become so angry… why he hated Sasuke so much right now.

But this… this sudden change in him, wasn't him. This was **not** Naruto…

Unshed tears demanded their escape, as her green eyes watered at the thought.

Kabuto's eyes darkened and narrowed slightly. "His consciousness is fleeing now." His voice was haunting against the growing and moaning winds whisking around Naruto's chakra. "Poor kid."

_Thump_…

This was the reason why the village of Konoha often called the mist-nin a monster… the creature living inside of Naruto was the cause for all his pain yet the reason for his stubbornness and strength. Yet despite the silver lining… the foxed figure looked almost nothing like Naruto… he was just acting as a mere skeleton for the Kyuubi to use at his will.

_Thump thump_…

His figure now inhuman, he was crouched like a predator ready to attack the Uchiha at any moment. Her chest tightened again hearing Naruto's growling and yelling increase. She could feel the fox-demons power from where she stood; it was overwhelming and unnerving… This malicious power was coming from someone like Naruto… the ramen loving baka! Who always went out of his way to try and make her smile, even when Konoha turned their backs on him. He would always smile… but now, now he was proving the people of Konoha right… he was turning into the monster they all feared.

Three thumps of her heart quickened before she felt it clench painfully…

Clenching her teeth, unable to hold back the tears, she finally found her strength to move. Rushing forward, ignoring the call from the teammate Naruto had long ago, Sai. "Wait! Sakura! Don't get too close to Naruto at this moment!"

She could barely hear his strained voice… all she could see was Kyuubi… and she knew Naruto was somewhere inside… he was… she just needed to find him.

She rushed past Kabuto, not sparing him a glance as he watched her rush towards the fox-demon… no… towards her team-mate.

"Naruto!" She called, tears straining her cheeks, "Stop! Stop it now! I'll come back with Sasuke-kun! I'll show you!" She cried, stumbling slightly as she tried to run as fast as she could- not caring that he was in the middle of a battle. All that mattered was him… and bringing Naruto back. "Please stop." With that she wrapped her arms around him. He still growled and struggled against her strength to get free and kill the one who dare insult one of his precious people. She could still feel the chakra burning her skin with every second she stood there.

Sakura looked up to see his red eyes focused at the Uchiha. "Naruto, please." Still no response. Sucking in a deep breath Sakura stood on her tipsy toes and planted her lips onto his.

Sakura could feel warmth spread through the pit of her stomach, consuming all of her thoughts. Her body was screaming, telling her that his feathery touches against her lips wasn't nearly enough, she needed more. She needed this, needed _him_ more than anything else she had ever needed before.

Not giving it a second thought, Sakura gave in to the sensations, unable to hold herself back and not even sure why she would want to in the first place. Shifting slightly in order to wrapped both arms around his neck, barely moving her own lips against his as her fingers toyed with the soft hairs at the nape of his neck.

Feeling the burning sensation of his red chakra leave she pulled away to look at him.

What she saw there made her breath catch.

His gaze was boring into her, that sensation of drowning came back full force. Hope, fear, happiness, anticipation...all of it was screaming out to her from beneath those blue orbs. It was all she could do not to start crying.

Until his eyes widened and in an instant he spun them around

A black tip blade ripped through Naruto's chest, as he fell to one knee, someone laughed and coughed.

"Naruto!"

"You really think I'd let you go like that." Sasuke's raspy voice rang in their ears.

Coughing out blood, Naruto glared behind him. With one more desperate yell, he poured chakra into Heijintsuin one more time, and charged towards Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as he raised his black blade, Chidori coursing all over his body.

"**Chidori-!" **

"**Keibatsu** **Kachuu!**"

An explosion greater then the last erupted from the two attacks raised dust and rubble in all directions. When it all cleared, Naruto stood in the crater, eyes staring down at the bloodied figure. Buried in its center, Sasuke lay.

"Heh, you won of course. And I fought my hardest and you still look like I didn't do any thing to you. Dobe."

"Sasuke…" Naruto knelt down cradling his friend in his arms.

"Naruto, take care of her will you. And…" Sasuke looked away tears forming in his eyes. "Tell him I'm sorry for ever doubting him." He coughed a few more times, and Naruto watched his eyes dull and his smile begin to freeze, while he looked up into the night sky.

"I'll try my best." He let Sasuke's body fall and stood to catch Sakura before she could run to the fallen shinobi.

"Naruto! Stop, I got to save him before he… Gasp… before he…"

"He's gone Sakura. I'm sorry."

"Sasuke-kun."

Naruto turned to see Sai standing over Kabuto's lifeless body only to be looking down at a different sound Shinobi. "We should gather the rest and go."

"They're already on their way."

"Good." Naruto turned to the crying Sakura touching his lips softly. "When they get here we can go."

------------

There are some things that aren't made to be understood. Things destined to confuse you, things that wrap around your mind and taunt you with their knowledge. Knowledge that you don't have. You try to pick them apart, to look inside them and see what makes them tick… all you are left with are broken pieces of a clock that you can never seem to put back together…

He was looking at her again. She hated it when he wore that expression. It did strange things to her insides, squeezing her heart almost painfully. He wasn't meant to bear an expression like that. It made her feel queasy and filled her with guilt.

He looked at her with adoration shining in his eyes, unashamed by the depth of emotion he was revealing for all to see. And she hated it. She didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of that look. And hidden within the openly adoring look was pain...pain that she had caused. Whether it be intentional or not, she'd hurt him, time and time again. And yet, despite this, he continued to gaze at her with those eyes that cut her to the quick.

He was smiling at her. She didn't know how he could manage to smile as if nothing was wrong. To anyone else, he appeared happy, confident and full of boisterous energy...just like always. She, however, saw beyond the false smile to the hidden pain behind it. The truth was there, in his eyes, if anyone cared enough to look. She didn't know why she'd bothered to look.

His features followed immediately by a soft smile, similar to the one he wore moments before, but different all the same. She couldn't put into words what was different about it, only that it seemed sadder, somehow, more brittle, than usual. He leaned closer to her and though she wanted to run, she held her ground.

Sakura shifted nervously as she felt Naruto lay beside her sleeping pallet. They were right outside of the village after a remarkably fast passage. Stealth, thankfully, was not supposed to be a requirement for this mission to return home.

Still, she couldn't help but feel that something was bugging her -- like there was something there was something that was ripping her two ways, but she couldn't tell what. Naruto had been especially quiet, and now -- as he lay down by her side -- she could tell he wanted to talk about it.

But she didn't know how to come to him and ask what was wrong. Even though she had a feeling what was wrong. But could he really blame her. The person she loved had died at the hands of another she loved. What female whose heart was split could not be torn at the site. She turned towards him to speak only to come face to face with his back.

Sigh.

Maybe it didn't help that she had cried and told Sasuke that she loved him while he was dieing.

"We'll be in the village tomorrow morning, so get some sleep." A sigh was heard. "I see you in the morning okay."

"H Hai."

"good night, Sakura-chan."


	4. Discontinued

I am sorry but I am discontinuing writing this story. I messed up on the second part and have been in rut, and trying to figure out what to do is just giving me more ideas for other stories. But if anyone wants to take it up then go right a head, just PM me because there are some stipulations that I would like, seeing as I would probably be reading what they put out.

Again I am sorry.


End file.
